


A Jade/Rose Minific

by colorofmercury



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofmercury/pseuds/colorofmercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I am not going to come up with a title for every single minific I write. There are a lot of them. </p>
<p>Prompt: "Jade is trying to do science things but Rose is being very distracting!!" (And then it didn't turn out like that after all, but it's close.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jade/Rose Minific

“What does this button do?”

  
“I _told_ you what that button does!”

  
“Ah, but you see, I’ve forgotten. And you know how curious I get.” She’s waggling her finger over the remote for the transportalizer. It is a very real threat.

  
“Rose, no! Come on, you know what it does, now leave it alone! I am a very busy woman.”

  
“You’re going to have to explain it to me again before I make a fatal mistake!” Her hand is now trembling dramatically, as though it is taking everything she has not to press the button.

  
“No! Don’t press it! I don’t even know where that thing is, who knows what you’ll send into an alternate universe!” You’re standing, now. Your hands are outstretched to stop her, and you are standing very close. You see the edges of her lips curl up (one slightly more-so than the other; it is a very practiced smile), and her hand comes away from the remote. You deflate a little.

  
“Looks like I got you away from your desk.”

  
“I am compiling very important data,” you say, but it’s a weak argument: you’ve been defeated and you both know it.

  
“Yes, Jade, I know.” She’s still smiling when she takes your outstretched hands in her own and plays with your fingers. “You’ve been compiling very important data for five days. You told me about it. At length.”

  
“I am not taking any of your bullshit today,” you insist, gesturing sternly at her with your hand still in hers. “I get the hint, I’ll take a break, but after that I am getting _right back to work_.”

  
She rolls her eyes very hard at you and tightens her grip on your hands. She starts dragging you out of the room. “I don’t think so. You’re taking the rest of the day off.”

  
“Damnit, woman!” She is having none of your protests. She is having none of your struggling, either, but admittedly you are not struggling very hard.  
“You are taking the day off,” she repeats, closing the door behind you. “And we are going to order takeout, and you are going to make sweet, tender love to me on the couch.”

  
She is very convincing.

  
“… But…” is really all you can come up with. She doesn’t interrupt you this time. She loosens her grip on your hands, smiles at you in a really obnoxiously knowing way, and waits for you to come up with a reason to go back to work.

  
You can’t do it.

  
“You are a horrible influence,” you tell her. “And I want curry.”

  
She smiles again (this is not her practiced smile—it is the genuine grin of a happy Rose and it is your favorite thing in the world), and she kisses you silly.

  
Every single one of her predictions comes true, and you are delighted and completely unsurprised.


End file.
